Rising Sun, VPOV
by Annalisa B. Crawford
Summary: Same story as my other, Rising Sun, but in Victoria's POV. I originally had it at the beginning of Rising Sun, but decided to separate the two. First story, please be nice!
1. Idea

**Hey peeps, if you don't know about this already, this is a side story to my other story, Rising Sun. It's the same one, but in Victoria's POV. These three chapters just kinda popped out of my head when I began writing Rising Sun.... They used to be the first three chapters of the main story, but I decided it would be better to separate the two. So, voila, Victoria!**

**P.S. Would you be willing to read the main story, when you're done here? Pretty please? Its good!**

* * *

_Victoria_

"JAMES!" I shrieked. I didn't care who could hear me, though no human should be this high up in the mountains. Let the Volturi get me- at this point, I would take death with a smile.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry," was all Laurent could say. I was angry at him, but why? There was something I was very angry at him for, but I couldn't think clearly now through my pain.

"But his tracking skills were unparalleled!"

"James didn't have your escaping skills, Victoria. No matter how good his tracking skills were, they could not have saved him from Vision girl and the mind reader."

"James, James, oh, my James," I screamed yet again.

"I'm sorry Vic, I should have stayed with you two."

Now I remembered why I was very angry with him. Very angry indeed.

"YOU! You should be sorry. You will be very lucky if you make it out of here in one piece. The way you abandoned us!"

"I understand you are sad, but…"

"_Sad_? You think I'm just a little sad? You are terribly mistaken." The way I hissed my last sentence seemed to really make him terrified. My red hair made me notorious for my temper, a human trait I never lost.

"Is there anything I can do?" he squeaked. Seeing his fear put me in a better mood. Not much though.

"There is _nothing_…" I was about to tell him there was nothing to make things better, but then something occurred to me. A way to make things much better. "Actually, yes."

He waited for my answer.

"How about a little revenge, Laurent?"

My sudden mood swing took him aback, but he recognized my expression. The look in my eyes clearly meant I had some diabolical plan.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He was curious and excited.

"Edward killed my James, but did he not have a strong fancy for their little human pet? She is much more fragile than any of them, being merely a human, and mate for mate would be a lovely trade-off."

His answering smile grew as I laid out my plan.

"Looks like we have a new game to play, Victoria."

* * *


	2. Search

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"For goodness' sake, where is Laurent!" I screamed to myself, not really asking a question. I left Laurent in Forks nearly a month ago, while I went to Seattle. I couldn't possibly comprehend what was taking him so long! If he hasn't returned by tomorrow, I would just go myself. I'll have no idea if that strange golden-eyed family still live in Forks, but information is easily scared out of people.

We had traveled around for a while, seeing different places of the world, learning what we could about these strange vampires in the Olympic Peninsula. Their Gold eyes were mysterious, until Laurent told me of another similar coven up north in Alaska.

I stared at the clock in my abandoned house. The pendulum's rocking reminded me of a heartbeat; I would have to hunt soon. The clock hands read ten seconds until midnight, a microscopic angle that only eyes like mine could see.

As the chime drummed the hour, I made up my mind. It was tomorrow- I would go to Forks. My patience was run out.

Thirty minutes later I crossed the boundaries into Forks. Now I had to face the hard part of finding the girl, Bella. I'd been to her high school before, to help James. Last spring, when James played his fatal game of tracking Bella, I went to her school to see why she would have any reason of fleeing to Arizona. It was then I learned of her mother living there. When I found this information I didn't pay much attention to other details, but I knew where to find that file again.

Naturally, there was no one at Forks high. No human would be up and about half past midnight. I plucked the few locks on the doors and strolled on in, taking my time. I knew Bella must still be in this area, because I immediately recognized her scent. Floral, somehow. But there was something missing… I should also be able to smell three vampires. I saw the Cullen's records when I was looking for Bella's. Two would have graduated by now, but did that mean the other three followed?

I ran the rest of the way to the records room. I ripped open the drawer with the C's. Campbell, Crawford… Cullen. Two were marked "graduated" and the final three marked "transferred."

My joy nearly overwhelmed me. If she really had no protectors, Bella would be an easy target. Even if they had moved on, I'm sure they would be sad their little darling was harmed. My gratification was a priority, but their chagrin was a plus.

All of this would have been nice to know a long time ago, if Laurent would have come. I had yet to come across his scent. Had he ditched me and gone up to that coven in Alaska? But I didn't want to stay on that train of thought too long. I'll deal with it later.

I quickly found Bella under S and memorized her address. I also looked over the other information listed, incase there was anything helpful.

I decided I would later follow her around town, to see if she went anywhere obscure. I wanted her to die painfully, and I hoped to have her as far away as possible from civilization, so no one could hear her screams. I'd like to take my time and not worry about humans coming to her rescue, interrupting my business.

As I was leaving the school, I suddenly had the feeling of being followed. Tracked, more like it. I had this feeling often when James would come looking for me if we split up to hunt. This was my special power. But I knew it couldn't be James, because he was gone. Could Laurent have noticed I came? Perhaps he was following my scent here. Yet, this feeling was different… some instinct told me I should be afraid.

This conclusion made me laugh out loud. I shouldn't be afraid of anything. I'm indestructible.

I headed towards her house to wait for her to wake up. I recalled it was a Saturday, so she would be going places other than school.

I couldn't just follow her scent around Forks. Humans preferred to travel by automobile, and as soon as someone steps into a moving vehicle their trail gets lost. So I would hide in the trees and run alongside her truck.

Dawn approached, and I moved into the bushes. Good, I thought, as I looked up into the sky. It would be another cloudy day, so I wouldn't have to worry about my glistening skin giving me away. I could hide well in the forest when there was total cloud cover.

I saw her father leave the house alone. A few hours later, I heard Bella rise and peek out the window at her father's empty parking spot. "Fishing again," she murmured, with slight pleasure coloring her tone, as well as some strong emotion I couldn't place. It reminded me somewhat of my voice when I lost James. I looked up at her face and gasped; she looked empty and downcast. A permanent depression troubled her. Not to worry, I thought, I'll take care of her troubles real soon.

I heard her fumble around the house for half an hour before she came out to her car. Her truck roared to life, which made her jump. She headed west, towards the coast. I followed alongside her truck, hidden by the trees.

About ten minutes into the drive, I started smelling something awful; It burned my nose. I remembered smelling it before; Laurent and I had gotten a brief whiff of it when we were here together. The scent only got stronger as we neared Bella's destination. The same instinct from last night told me to flee from this scent, so I stopped where I was and let Bella drive by. Her loud truck was easy enough to listen to, and I heard her reach her destination five minutes later.

Cheerful greetings were exchanged by her and a young male. Their conversation implied she would be there a very long time, so I decided to investigate the terribly burning scent.

Suddenly, I heard something large behind me in the bushes. An electric shock went down my back, and I involuntarily bolted for the shore. I knew swimming would make my tracker lose my scent, and my subconscious told me that was what I had to do. I took one glance behind me, and saw three giant furry monsters behind me. They strongly resembled wolves, but wolves didn't get that big! And they shouldn't be able to run that fast. I may not be the fastest vampire, but I'm still a vampire, with incredible speed.

I just made it to the shore and dashed into the water. I had no idea what the creatures were capable of, so I swam down as deep as I could. I would keep swimming this deep until I got to James Island. That aught to keep me safe.

Halfway there, I looked up and saw no sign of pursuit, so I chanced peek at the surface. I could hear faint howling, but there were no wolves at the shore. It would soon be safe to swim back to the shore.

An hour passed and I decided to hit the shore again. But I got maybe half a mile in and the wolves caught my scent. They were waiting for me in the forest. I ran along the shore this time; I could jump in the water if necessary, but I would try to get around them back into Forks.

Twice I had to jump in the water. The second time, I stayed. I would stay here much longer, until tomorrow perhaps.

* * *

**Yes, for those wondering... there REALLY is a James Island, and Stephenie mentioned it in her books.**

**Thanks for reading! Kind critiquing/ideas/complements are greatly apreciated.**


	3. Not The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**This will be the final installment of Victoria, for soon-to-be-obvious reasons ;).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This cycle went on for over a week. I would wait and wait, swim to a different part of the shore, and try to get back towards Forks. But every time I would try, the wolves would pick up on my scent and chase me back into some body of water. These must not be the same as Children of the Moon; I suppose they don't entirely resemble them, but the restrictions the Children have don't apply to these wolves. But I had seen one when I was with James, and what else was there to compare these creatures with?

But one day, I had a lucky strike. The werewolves were nowhere to be seen. I dashed into the forest towards Forks. Something surprised me; I caught Bella's fresh scent about a mile out from Forks. She had walked into the forest, alone, on foot. I contemplated the reasons why she would wander so far out, but I realized that I didn't care. This is what I came here for.

I picked up the pace to find her, and stopped when I reached a clearing. I didn't realize the sun had come out, but there it was, shining light on a meticulously shaped circle. The shape was perfectly symmetrical, like someone had shaped it by hand. It was springtime, and the flowers were blooming. Someone may have stumbled upon this place and awed at its beauty, but I hardly saw it, because something more beautiful was lying in the middle of the clearing.

Bella Swan was five feet away from me, eyes closed and unaware.

I didn't realize how thirsty I really was, it had been so long since I had hunted. Only my powerful lust for her kept me from taking her right then.

I thought it wise to have her aware of my presence. She would certainly be afraid of me as soon as she saw me, but she was unaware of my silent approach. Speaking was key.

"Hello, child," I softly lulled.

She jolted upright, more surprised then alarmed. She stared at my face for a good five seconds before she recognized me. I nearly heard the click in her head as my face registered; her expression quickly turned to horror.

"Do you remember me, love?" I asked with the same softness. My voice made her quiver. She opened her mouth infinitesimally to speak, but fear kept her from continuing. "I've been waiting for you a long time. Nearly a year ago today, was it not?" I knew she understood.

She finally was able to speak. "Victoria," she choked.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I- I- I spo-oke w-with L-L-Laurent," she managed to stutter.

This caught me by surprise. "Oh? And what did he have to say?"

"H-he…" Some additional horror was visible in her eyes. I guessed at it's origin.

"He told you why I've been looking for you, hadn't he?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Ah." So she's been living with that fear. Good. My curiosity overtook me then, and I didn't mind talking. Her expression was too priceless. "So, what has happened to him? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Th-the wolves killed him."

"What?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. Those were the same wolves that have been chasing me for the past week and a half. All my past fear of them made sense. They _were_ dangerous. As the realization hit me, I somewhat lost my carefully composed mask. If the wolves found me here, I would have to leave immediately. They _were_ deadly. I needed to finish off Bella faster than I had hoped.

"He was about to attack me, and the wolves saved me." Her expression became a little more hopeful, seeing the distress on my face, and the thought of her precious monsters saving her. What was it with her and mythical creatures? Is her best friend a unicorn, too?

"Well, I guess I'll have to make this quick then." Her eyes widened. "I wanted to have a little fun with my revenge. You caused me a lot of pain, you know. The least I can do is return it, don't you think? Isn't that fair?"

She closed her eyes, surrendering to her fate.

But then it dawned on me. I wanted to cause her a tremendous amount of pain for an extended period of time. All I had been planning was human pain; broken bones, the like. But there was one pain that I distinctly remembered myself, and it was the most painful thing have ever experienced.

Vampire venom.

All I needed to do was give her one little bite. The less venom the better; it will not spread so quickly. That should last for three days or so, from what I've heard. Much longer than I had planned. If necessary, I could run from the wolves again, carrying her back to James Island.

Now, of course, this will not kill her, only excessive pain. But she will be only a newborn. I haven't heard much about them, other than their excessive strength. They were used in large numbers to conquer covens in the south. But totally unworthy of a fight. The minute Bella wakes up, I should be able to finish her.

"Any final words?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I love you." She was whispering, entirely serene. Her body relaxed. Her eyes remained closed for several seconds longer, until she looked at me with wistful eyes.

"I'll tell him that," I answered.

I lunged back, ready to pounce. Better have her pinned, to add affect. I flung her back against a tree, where she sat limply. _Don't get too thirsty_, I told myself. This was only a good plan if I followed through correctly.

I tipped her head sideways, exposing the hot part in her neck. She gasped as she partially realized my intent. I leaned forward, pressing my lips around the largest vein, and did what I've only done a thousand times before. I bit.

It took me several seconds, but I managed to pull away from the delicious vein. I gave Bella a twisted smile, and her eyes widened in confusion. Her eyes glanced down to her upraised palm, where I saw two glistening crescent shaped scars, only too recognizable.

I hissed in a breath. How could that be? Is this girl immune to venom? Is that even possible? My eyes flickered between that scar, her face, her new scar, and back. She seemed to read my mind.

"James bit me. Venom can be sucked out."

"How?!"

Her final answer pained her, twisting her face in agony. "Edward."

Before I could ask another question, Bella sucked in a difficult breath and the venom became unbearably painful. She shrieked at full volume.

I stepped back, pleased. My work was nearly done.

I was too lost in reverie to hear the soft whisper of paws racing in my direction. All I had time for was to knock her out; a certain spot on the back of the neck will have her out long enough to make her incoherent. I wouldn't want these strange wolves to learn about my newfound knowledge.

A second after I did that, something hard hit me. My indestructible body hadn't felt so much force before. I flicked the russet-brown wolf away, which sent him into a tree and a torrent of growls. I could see right through his dark eyes that he was ferociously angry. What a delight.

We stared at each other for a good minute, growling. I heard someone running, but my eyes didn't search until a figure entered the clearing. It was a man, tall, lean, and incredibly muscular. He looked at the wolf in front of me, looked at Bella's limp bleeding body, and shot an icy look at me.

"Oh shoot, Jake!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a shimmering sound and the man burst through his clothes. I blinked twice as I tried to understand how the huge black wolf was once that man. But I didn't care. I realized, two against one, that I just needed to protect myself.

To my dismay three more wolves stamped into the forest. I was surrounded.

My metallic shriek caused the trees to quiver, but the wolves didn't flinch. Instead the russet-brown one flew towards me, followed by the other four.

I didn't have time to run before my world went black.

* * *

**I think it's funny how I intended Victoria's POV to be a _short_ introduction to the real story. Oh well, I guess I'm like Stephenie that way.**

**Yay! Victoria won't bother us anymore. I apologize if this seemed a little violent... It's a little embarrasing because that's not my nature, and I'm thinking of all the people I know who may be reading this.... aww okay I'll be quiet now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I would LOVE it if you would go read the main story. Please? Thanks!**


End file.
